


Yoot and the Gay Bird (Working Title)

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Help Yuto, Kinda fluff?, M/M, Naked Fluff, Rip Shun's blue balls, Warning: Mentions of Shrek 2, and Ruri, and shun, no smut tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:18:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A Guide on How To Share a Bed Without Making It Gay"<br/>Yuto and Shun need one.<br/>Help them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yoot and the Gay Bird (Working Title)

Ruri's brother has a nice room.  
Yuto looked around, feeling slightly intrusive as he set down his rucksack on the floor of the bedroom. With their parents having gone on a couple's cruise, Yuri, one of Yuto's brothers, had been enjoying an authority-free house by having a different boy, or boys, over every night so far. Yuya was staying with the rich Sawatari kid that he swears he isn't dating, and Yugo was spending the two weeks with his girlfriend, Rin. This left Yuto as the only Sakaki brother forced to listen to his younger brother loudly moan as he fucked some stranger.  
Yuto had thought he would be fine staying at home with Yuri, but after hearing shouts of something that sounded suspiciously like " _Daddy_ " coming from his brother's room, he had called Ruri and prepared to get the hell out of dodge.  
"You're lucky, Yoot," she had told him. "I think my brother's out at a modeling shoot or something, so you can stay in his room."  
And so here he was, invading the bedroom of an older boy he'd never met.  
A shame too, judging by his room, Yuto would probably have gotten along well with the mysterious Shun. Posters of incredibly punk bands, what looked to be abandoned Lego sets, and an impressive video game collection told Yuto that he would have no issue entertaining himself in this room.  
But that was a worry for the night, and for now Yuto had to get back to Ruri, who didn't like to keep _Super Smash Bros_ paused for too long. Evidently, she had grown impatient, as Yuto heard the door open behind him.  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm comi-"  
"Who the hell are you?"  
Yuto blinked.  
_You're not Ruri._  
_Ruri isn't male and tall and ohmygod so pretty._  
The blue-haired boy standing in the door raised an eyebrow. He was at least a foot taller than Yuto, wore mostly black, and possessed predatory yellow eyes. And the handsomest face Yuto had ever bore witness to that wasn't a fictional character.  
_So this is love_ , Yuto mused in a daze, before snapping back to reality.  
"Uh, sorry. I'm Yuto, I'm Ruri's friend? I'm guessing you're Shun?"  
"... Yeah."  
Yuto swallowed. "Yeah, well uh, sorry but Ruri said that I could stay the night and she said that I could stay in your room because you'd be off doing a modeling thing and-"  
"It's done."  
"Huh?"  
Shun extracted an envelope from his bag and emptied it onto the desk by the door. "They already got all their photos."  
Yuto was flabbergasted at the collection of photos that had spilled out before him. Shun, in a tight black t-shirt looking sexy, Shun in a suit looking sexy, Shun in a loose bathrobe looking _incredibly sexy_ -  
"Wow. Do you- ah, do you do this kind of thing often?" Yuto inquired, partly out of curiosity but mostly to find out if there was an album of pretty Shun Kurosaki pictures out in the world.  
Shun's nose crinkled as he threw himself down on his massive bed, laying down with a sigh. "No. I owed Reiji Akaba a favour and his little brother was doing a photo shoot and needed a model. Awkward as shit."  
"Getting to wear nice clothes and take pictures doesn't sound too bad," Yuto chuckled nervously as he perused the photos in barely-concealed awe.  
"Yeah, the ones with clothes were easy."  
"Haha, yeah, I'd imagine- what?" Yuto, distracted by a picture of Shun in loose shirt that showed his clavicles, suddenly realised what he'd heard. "What do you mean?"  
Shun, sat up. "Well, it was for a charity calendar. They said it wouldn't sell if I didn't get naked for a few shots."  
Yuto's mouth was suddenly dry. That Akaba kid had _Shun nudes_. Yuto needed to hunt him down and buy forty of these calendars. "Yikes, sounds fun," he said, trying to put on his usual air of sarcasm. "Did you bring any of _those_ home?"  
Shun gave a single short laugh. "Yeah, I was obviously going to bring my nudes home to Ruri. I just left them with Reira, and I'm pretty sure the little bastard is gonna show them to Reiji."  
"Is this Reiji guy... a friend, or-?"  
"He's my ex."  
Fireworks exploded in Yuto's head. Shun Kurosaki is _into boys_ , which means Yuto might have a chance with-  
...  
His best friend's brother.  
Who was older than him.  
And whom he had known for five minutes.  
_I may need to reconsider this particular crush._  
"Oh, uh, cool. Anyway, I should be getting back to Ruri, so I'll just uh, move this somewhere else-" Yuto began, picking up his rucksack again to prepare to relocate to the couch or something.  
"Do you wanna leave that in here? If Ruri told you that you can stay in here then it's fine, go ahead."  
"Really? Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, I'm not gonna make a guest sleep on the couch."  
"Wow, oh, thanks, ah, Shun," the purple-haired boy smiled at the elder Kurosaki.  
Shun's eyes widened a little at Yuto's reaction, and he quickly averted his gaze. "Don't mention it."  
Yuto was surprised. _Is Shun Kurosaki, sexy naked model, getting flustered? ...Fuck me, I'm smitten._

* * *

 

"Alright Yoot, so how quickly did you fall in love with Shun?" Ruri finally demanded, tossing away her Wii Remote.  
Yuto started, edging away from her interrogating glare along the large white sofa. "What are you talking about?!"  
"You go up to his room, I hear you two talking about God knows what for like five minutes, you come down blushing like a goddamn shoujo protag, and play exclusively as Dark Pit, an emo bird i.e. _literally_ Shun, for seven matches?" Ruri announced like a prosecution attorney presenting evidence, as Yuto gaped like a fish out of water at her solid accusation. "Oh, and the feeling is probably mutual because Captain Angsty up there has been blaring Blink-182 non-stop," she added offhandedly with a jerk of her thumb up the stairs where, indeed, Mark Hoppus's voice, drawling about some girl and growing up, could be heard, muffled slightly by a few doors.  
"Okay, first of all, don't talk shit 'bout Blink," Yuto began, laying down the rules. "Second of all, I am not in love with Shun-"  
"Just a crush then?"  
" _Yes_ , a massive one," Yuto groaned, sliding onto the floor.  
Ruri sighed, patting her melted friend's spiky head. "Alas poor Yuto. You're not the first of my friends to get a crush on Shun, but you are the first to possess the _necessary equipment_ to date him."  
"Oh...?"  
"He's gay, dude."  
" _OH_. Oh. Yeah I know."  
"Really?" Ruri questioned as she played with Yuto's purple fringe. "He never talks about his sexuality, how'd it come up?"  
"He mentioned his ex, some Reiji Akaba."  
Ruri's face wrinkled, as though Akaba's name were a foul scent. "Ugh, that _creep_. Hate that guy, he's so condescending, and he made Shun so mad all the time."  
"How the hell did they get together?" Yuto inquired.  
"Reiji isn't the kind to take " _No_ " for an answer, he pursued Shun for a long time until they finally went out. Then he kept Shun around by isolating him from everyone, it was awful. Then Shun broke his nose and finally got out of it. Reiji actually threatened to sue him, being such a big CEO's son, the bastard."  
"Is that why Shun did the photo shoot?"  
"Yeah, he had to settle the score before he could cut Reiji off forever."  
Yuto let out a low whistle. "Damn, that's quite the drama... You know, after all that, a nice, younger, black- and purple-haired guy might be good for him-"  
Ruri flicked the back of Yuto's head while he laughed. "Y'know Yoot, you wouldn't be the worst guy for Shun to be with-"  
Yuto adopted his best hopeful puppy face.  
"- _but_ , you're hanging out with me today. Hit on him in your own time."  
Yuto sighed. "Yeah, that's fair."  
Ruri smiled a small smile, before tapping him lightly with his remote. "Take heart, Little Yoot-Yoot, you have my blessing. But come on, you haven't beaten me once all day, and if I get a fifteen match win streak them you owe me like three bags of Doritos."  
Finally focusing as Ruri unpaused their game, Yuto grinned. "You're on."

* * *

 

 _Shitting hell I'm tired_.  
At about 4am, after around thirty more matches and a viewing of _Shrek 2_ , Yuto and Ruri were exhausted from the sheer lateness and from laughing near-continuously due to sleep-deprived giddiness, and had gone their separate ways to sleep.  
Yuto slipped into Shun's room, pulling off his shirt. He glanced around the faintly moonlit room for his rucksack, but didn't have the energy to go searching, so simply removed his pants, climbed into bed, grabbed the nearest pillow to cuddle, and began attempting to sleep.  
Except, this pillow was _really muscular_.  
Yuto blinked, and squinted at what he had thought was a pillow. It was larger than any pillow Yuto had ever seen, and... were those shoulder blades?  
_Oh Christ_.  
Not making the reasonable decision to stop cuddling what he now knew was a shirtless person, Yuto instead decided to speak.  
"...Shun?"  
"...hi." Shun's voice was low and kinda gravelly and it was hot but Yuto had to quickly focus on unravelling his limbs from the older boy's body.  
" _I am very sorry_ ," he whispered, rolling onto his back and staring at the ceiling, mortified. Beside him, Shun mimicked his position, and Yuto glanced over to see Shun's beautiful but poorly-lit face frozen, wide-eyed, and pointing upwards.  
"Uh, it's, um, it's fine."  
Yuto swallowed. "I thought you said I could sleep in here..."  
Shun nodded slightly. "I did. But it was late, so I assumed you and Ruri were pulling an all-nighter. I wasn't expecting you."  
"And that's why you're-?"  
"Naked, yeah."  
"Do you have underwear on?"  
"No. You?"  
"Yeah."  
"...cool."  
The two turned their heads slightly, making brief eye contact, before quickly looking away again.  
"Uh, so where were you gonna sleep if I slept in your bed?" Yuto asked, desperately trying to not be aware of Shun's nudity and proximity.  
"I was gonna share the bed. I'd just be... _less_ naked."  
"Oh."  
"Are you okay with sharing?" Shun sounded concerned, and Yuto was glad his blush wasn't visible.  
"Yeah, sure. It might get a bit warm, but, y'know, whatever."  
"You... could take off your underwear... if you're overheating," Shun spoke quickly, and as though he regretted each word as he said it.  
_Fuck it, we're in too deep already._  
Yuto found the waist of his boxers and pushed it down. "Good idea."  
Shun looked over in immense surprise as Yuto threw his boxers on the floor. "Is that... more comfortable?" He sounded as though his throat were very dry.  
"Yeah."  
"Okay."  
A long silence followed this, as Yuto contemplated how far he could push his luck. However, as he opened his mouth to speak, a very quick-speaking Shun beat him to it.  
"Wanna do stuff?"  
Yuto could hear him wincing at his own words. He blinked. "... _Stuff?_ "  
"Not sex," Shun quickly clarified. "But like... we're both really naked, and I've been told I'm a good big spoon. I just... wouldn't want to waste an opportunity is all."  
Yuto hoped his voice could traverse his throat without banging into his heart, which had taken up residence there, beating wildly. "That's fair."  
Shun's whole body seemed to relax next to him, as he rolled onto his side, facing Yuto.  
Yuto looked at the older boy's chest, nodded in approval, and then rolled into him, back to chest. Shun wrapped his arms around Yuto, and threw one of his _really sexy_ long legs over Yuto's.  
"Your chest is really soft, I like it," Shun murmured, his chin moving on top of Yuto's head.  
"Thanks. You've got like, _really nice_ muscles."  
"Thanks."  
As Yuto began to drift off, absurdly comfortable in this foreign embrace, he felt his filters begin to lessen. "Your dick feels huge, _what the fuck_..." he mumbled, and felt a small chuckle vibrate Shun's body.  
"I'm glad. Your ass is really smooth and cute and it's not fair."  
"Awesome."  
And those were the last words exchanged, before the two were taken by a peaceful, gay sleep.

* * *

 

The next day, the most screenshotted photo on Ruri's Snapchat story was that of a very messy Shun and Yuto, covered from the waist down by a black duvet, asleep, shirtless, and cuddling, with the caption:  
" _I can't leave them alone for one night smh_."


End file.
